The invention concerns a compact minirelay with a box-like housing for the excitation winding, the yoke and the armature, together with the switch and contact springs, the connections whereof pass tightly through the walls of the housing, and a snap-on cover that may be placed on the housing over its open side.
In known minature relays the connections are passed through the side walls of the housing. The connections further display bends at their internal ends to which the excitation winding connects and the switch springs or stationary switching contacts are fastened. In order to obtain the necessary tightness and to secure the contacts in their passage through the material of the housing, they are sealed in by injection molding. It has been found that this method of the application of the connections requires an expensive effort in production technology.